Governments, including state and federal governments, have traditionally funded public infrastructure projects from tax revenue derived from fuel taxes. States may tax fuel purchased not only by in-state drivers, but also by drivers that travel through the state. With the development and availability of hybrid and electric cars on the market, governments will need to consider new ways of deriving tax revenue to fund public infrastructure. Therefore, any invention which provides information related to calculating and collecting transportation taxes would be useful.